All That's Left
by KawaiinoChibi
Summary: What if Damon's first victim upon his return to Mystic Falls left a little girl on their doorstep? How much would change with Little Cadence Malloy worming her way into the Salvatore brother's hearts?


**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for reading my first story :) I am looking for a beta to help me but this first chapter is mainly a feeler to see if anyone is interested. Now there will most likely be grammatical errors and such but please give me your feedback on anything. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Vampire Diaries except for my little Cadence and whatever direction I decide to take this story! :)

All that's left

~Chapter 1~

A car drove down the dark empty road a young couple inside laughing when a cell phone went off. "Hello?" A toddler's voice shouted from the other side, "Daddy! When are you going to be home?" The young male laughed at the pout he could hear in her voice. "I'll be home soon sweetie. Now, Daddy is driving right now but I'll see you soon Cade honey, okay?" "Okay daddy... I love you!" "Love you too honey." With that said, the conversation ended and the young man turned back to the woman next to him, "Sorry about her." The young woman smiled, "I think it's sweet that you are so close with your daughter." He smiled widely, "You should meet her next time. She would love you! Well, except for tonight's mishap." The woman let out an outraged gasp and punched him lightly in the arm, "Hey!" Laughing he said, "An hour's drive to hear that crap. You know, It wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." Sighing she said, "He wasn't that bad." He looked over with an exasperated look, "He sounded like James Blunt." She eyed him critically, "What's wrong with that?" The guy laughed while lightly shaking his head, "We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." The girl looked at him curiously, "So why did you come?" The guy glanced at her warmly, "Because I love you." Grabbing his hand she smiled, "Nicely done."

Turning from the conversation back to the road the girl noticed a thick fog finally wrapping itseld around the car, "What's with all the fog?" The guy shrugged, "It'll clear in a second." Two seconds later a loud gasp sounded through the vehicle followed by a scream, "WATCH OUT!" Too late to react the car hit the person standing in the middle of the road and went over the car, smashing the windshield on the way and causing the car to swing around in a 360 motion. Squealing to a stop and gasping for air in shock the man hurridly turned to his passenger, "Are you okay?!" Hyperventalating the girl began to panic screaming, "We just hit someone!" The man started getting out of the car telling the frightened girl to call for help. He ran to motionless figure lying in the middle of the road whispering to himself, "Please be alive! Please be alive!" He hurridly crouched next to the still figure taking note of injuries before noticing a large ring on the hand resting on the not identified male's stomach. His eyes widened before loudly exclaiming, "Oh, My God!" Before he could make any sort of motion a growl was heard and a gurgling gasp.

The young lady scrambled out of the car in panic exclaiming, "There's no signal!" She paused as she saw no one in the road either in front or behind the car. Wandering back to where she had seen her previous companion walk she shouted, "Darren?! Darren! Darren..."

A sudden and loud crash behind her made her whirl around to see her date on the hood of the car with his throat torn open. Screaming she turned and began to run.

~Elsewhere~

A little girl in a panda pajama suit was laying down on an old victorian couch staring up at the ceiling with a pout on her face, while continously glancing at the door behind her. Huffing she got up and went the kitchen where she could hear her Godfather cooking their dinner. She flopped herself onto a kitchen stool and stared up at him morosely, "Uncle Zach! Where's daddy... he said he would be back soon!" Chuckling Zach Salvatore began to dish out the mac n' cheese he knew his goddaughter had a fondness for, "Be patient Cade. You just called him 10 minutes ago you know? Now, eat this yummy mac n' cheese I made!" The little girl just gave him a knowing look before mumbling to herself, "It's from a box... How yummy can it be?" before digging into her food with vigor contradicting her previous statement. Zach laughed at her antics before making himself a dish both sitting and happily chatting, unaware of what is coming.

Thank you all so much for reading! :) Please leave reviews~ They're love! lol!


End file.
